good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Monochrome
Monochrome is a Familiar Shopkeeper in the Mercenary Side. Along with Hollow, Vega, Mirai, and Goldie, she's one of the founding members of the Mercenary Side. Appearance Her skin tone is also split right down the middle. Her right face is pure white, while her left face is pitch black. Her right eye is a normal human's eye, with a pitch black iris and pupil. The eye on the black side of her face looks like a X, cartoonish and pure white. When she puts down her hood, you can see that her hair is tied in two gravity-defying pigtails. For her hair, the right side is black, while the left side is white. The skin division goes throughout her body; right side white and left side black. Her right leg is white, while her right side is black. She wears a black and white sweater. The sweater is split right down the middle, the left side is white while the right side is black. She also wears a miniskirt, and the pleats alternate white and black. She wears a white boot on her left foot, and a black boot on her right foot. Her left hairtie is black, while her right hairtie is white. When she takes off her hoodie, she is wearing a sailor uniform. The ribbon and collar is black, with white stripes. The shirt of the uniform is also split, left side white and right side black. The uniform doesn't cover her stomach, and you can see the split very clearly. When she switches personalities, Her "x" eye turns crimson, along with the white parts of her clothing. Personalities "Mono" personality - She is shy, and stutters often. She thinks of herself as clumsy, and useless. She loves animals, and sells familiars. Her own familiar is a mini panda named Monaca, who zips around and gives intel to Monochrome. "Chrome" personality '- Her other personality is that of a serial killer; using specially made two-toned scissors she cuts apart her victims. This other personality is quite robust, laughing very often. She leaves no statement unturned, determined to find the truth of everything. She thinks everything is "black and white"; either it's just or it's sin. Those she judges as sin are murdered by her. Whole towns have been known to be razed to the ground because of it. In order to switch between personalities, Monochrome must "die". When afflicted with a fatal wound, Monochrome falls still same as a normal human; however, soon after she stirs and wakes as her other personality. Backstory Monochrome Is a gijinka, which is a demon that personifies a certain concept. When people look at her, they see someone incredibly weird and creepy, and usually are weirded out. Monochrome grew up in a normal human town, and everyone bullied her because she was different and "demonic". Therefore, she still has incredibly low self-esteem. Eventually, the bullying grew violent, and Monochrome tried to flee. Unable to do so, Monochrome was shot through the heart with an arrow. There, she released her other personality for the first time. Using the residual emotions of her counterpart, she burnt the town to the ground. She continued to sweep the countryside, reaching a certain wooden village. During her crusade, she was pierced by a wooden stake, and reverted. Hollow, Mirai, and Vega found Monochrome impaled, and helped pull out the offending weapon. Through tears, Monochrome began blubbering out her story. Her new friends agreed to help, and offered her a job away from conflict. It combined two of her interests; magical creatures, and safety. Monochrome takes care of many familiars, which she puts up for adoption in her shop. Her personal familiar, Monaco the runty panda, helps cheer her up day by day. Powers Monochrome is virtually immortal through the conditions of her DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). However, she lacks magic or battle skills in her most used personality. Instead, Monochrome relies on the aid of her familiar animals. When that doesn't work, she pulls out a stun-gun specially made by her to control her other personality. She has learned that some times drastic measures are needed. Relationships 'Hollow - Hollow is like a savior to her, and Monochrome doesn't think twice of following her. Hollow is a cheerful addition to Monochrome's general gloominess. Mirai - Mirai and Monochrome aren't particularly close. The assassin is nice to her, but they don't talk much, Vega - Vega is somewhat of a mother figure to her. Vega always comes over to ask if anything's wrong, if she needs any help. Monochrome appreciates her efforts, but always insists that she is fine. Goldie - Monochrome is shy about Goldie, still trying to warm up to him. Hollow's trust in him has urged her to talk with him more, but her innate distrust of humans still remains. Trivia * A gijinka is a type of Yokai; it's a monster that personifies a certain concept. Monochrome personifies what her name implies; a split between black and white. Category:Mercenary Side Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Demons